Gustavo has a family?
by Youtube Slut
Summary: When some one tells Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond that they are banned from seeing girls you know all hell will break loose. Please read. Its better then it sounds!
1. Gustavo Has A Family

**A/N: Hey it's Aly. I'm back with a new story. I have major writers block on my other stories, I came up with this story while trying to sleep when I couldn't. I don't own big time rush. I wish I did, although I do own Kyle, Kayleanna, Kamryn, Karson, Katarina, Konnor. **

**Logan: No you just want me.**

**Me: That's not the only reason I want to own Big Time Rush.**

**Enjoy!**

"Dogs your not listening to me! Do it the way I told you too!" Gustavo yelled again. Then Gustavo's phone rang. "What?" He yelled in to it. "Oh hi princess. Sorry I didn't know it was you." Gustavo didn't know that James Carlos Kendall and Logan could hear every word that Gustavo was saying. "Kayleanna honey I know I said that… Wait what today now. Ok well I will see you in a few hours. I love you sweetie." Then the boys came out of the recording booth and startled Gustavo.

"Gustavo who was that?" Kendall asked.

"My daughter Kayleanna."

"YOU have a daughter?" Carlos asked.

"I have three. I also have three boys."

"Really?" James asked. "How hot are they?"

"Dogs your not getting anywhere near my daughters!"

"What James meant was can you tell us a little about them. Your sons too. Maybe we can become friends." Logan said.

"Kyle and Kayleanna are twins. Kyle is two minutes older. They are sixteen. Kyle has blond hair and so does Kayleanna. They both have blue eyes. Kyle loves the color blue and Kayleanna loves the color pink. Even though Kyle and Kayleanna aren't close at all. They are still there for each other."

"That's so cool." Kendall said. "What about the others?"

"Kamryn and Karson are also twins. I know I have a lot of twins. Kamryn is older by a minute. Kamryn have color contacts that are purple but her eyes are naturally brown. Karson has blue eyes like his mother. Karson has blond hair. Kamryn has black hair with pink streaks because she died it. Kamryn loves the color black. Karson loves red. Kamryn always wears black and short skirts. She texts all the time and she dislikes cheerleaders yet her sister Katarina is a cheerleader. I say dislikes because no matter how much Kamryn says she hates something she can't hate. Its impossible for her." Gustavo can't help him self. He Acts like he doesn't have a heart but when it comes to his kids he has a major sort spot.

"How old is Kamryn and Karson?" Logan asked.

"Fifteen."

"Ok now how about your others?" Kendall asked.

"Konnor is thirteen. He has blond hair blue eyes and is obssessed with scemeing snd plotting. He loves making is sisters squeam."

"Now about Katarina?" James asked.

"Katarina is eight. She is so sweet. She always has a blanket with her and she is so shy, she has brown hair and brown eyes like her dad." Gustavo smiled while talking about Katarina. "Ok now dogs go! I have to get the rooms set up for my kids to come." Gustavo said.

"Gustavo do you need help? We have nothing to do." Logan offered.

"No now good bye. I'll see you tomorrow seven A.M." Gustavo yelled. And with that the boys left in to the sunshine of L.A.

**A/N: I know it's short I promise to make the next one longer. R&R please :)**


	2. Kamryn Has Her Own Family

Kamryn's POV

I was sitting on the plane from Texas to L.A. Konnor and Kayleanna sitting next to me, Kyle, Katarina and Karson sitting behind us. Konnor was in the middle of me and Kayleanna. I had Adam Lambert on full blast on my black iPod. Fever was spilling out of the speakers. Konnor was freaking out, he hit my arm gently and it hurt like a needle sticking in a bruise. "Ouch." I whispered.

"Are you ok?" Kayleanna asked. I took out my headphones.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stop talking to me." I never had a good relationship with my family. I felt ashamed for what I had done. It's the reason we are going to my dads. I lied to my family and said it was because I wanted to be a singer. When the truth is far from it. I wanted to be a homicide detective. Karson then leaned near me and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Are you sure your ok." I nodded. I put my headphones back in, and fell asleep, about an hour later I was woken up. For your entertainment was coming threw the headphones. I pulled my headphones out of my ear. Karson shook me again, I smacked his hand.

"What!" I yelled at him. He hates it when I yell at him. He's a total softy.

"We landed." He sniffed and left the plane. I followed him out. I didn't see anyone I knew except Karson.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are waiting for us outside in the limo." We left the airport and I saw Konnor on top of the car and he was holding Katarina. Konnor loves Katarina even for being thirteen. He loved knowing that his baby sister looked up to him.

I remember when Konnor looked up to me. I loved it, he would follow me around. He was a shy five year old. I was seven. Then when He was seven he stopped following me around. I was upset.

Then I met Jason. He was my best friend, And a year ago we started dating. I love him. Karson hates him, but Karson is my little brother. Kyle and Kayleanna loved him. Konnor and Karson both hate him Katarina hates him also but wont tell me.

Jason has jet black hair. Deep brown eyes. He's also very pail and he had snake bites. It was hot. He told me that no one can see me cry of they think I'm weak. No one can see my weak side or they will use it against me. I remember when he asked me out.

Flashback

A year ago.

"Kamryn! I need to ask you something." I looked towards him.

"Yeah?" I asked. He looked at the ground as started playing with the dirt.

"Will you go out with… you know me?" I smiled and nodded.

"Well I have to go to detention. I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek.

End flash back

He was so sweet then. I fell for him. And look where that got me. Pregnant at fifteen. He also hits me, but I love him and he loves me too and that's why he hits me.

Flash back

"Kamryn I love you and you know I love you. Please just I want us to have our first time right now. I had gotten everything perfect."

"No I'm saving my first time Jason and you know it." He glared at me and smacked me across the face and it knocked me on the floor. Then he threw me across the room. Then he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"I am so, so, so sorry Kamryn please forgive me." I nodded while crying.

End flashback

That night we had our first time. And it was the first time he threatened me.


End file.
